My Brother's Shoes - Rebooted
by TamieH
Summary: A continuation of My Brother's Shoes. AU with S3 knowledge assumed. No connection to S4. I've been working on this a while, but now with S4 looming, it's kind of like the bonus episodes - it won't really fit. So... I'm throwing this out here in multiple chapter chunks (and it is a complete work). I hope some of you enjoy this. It's Deckerstar romance plus. Sappy but that's me.
1. Chapter 1

Dr. Linda Martin smiled reassuringly and gestured for her client to sit down. She crossed her legs and waited. People often needed a moment of silence to gather their thoughts and their courage. Sharing personal issues with a mental health professional took a great deal of inner strength and a very real desire to learn the truth. She lowered her eyes just in case he might read her expression.

Lucifer Morningstar was definitely a symbol of truth and desire. He also happened to be the Devil. The Devil with surprisingly human issues, like the struggle for self-worth, the need to be loved, and the wish to rise above past mistakes. She knew she had the training to help him and even though his progress was slow, he was learning.

He sat on the edge of her sofa, barely able to sit still as he ran his hands through his hair, "Linda, I'm desperate."

She looked at him with great concern, "What's happened? I thought you were happy."

He shook his head, "That's the problem, I've never been happier in my life. I confessed my feelings to the Detective and she told me she loves me. It's bloody fantastic!"

Linda frowned in confusion, "But that's good, right?"

"Yes. Yes," he agreed frantically. "But last week the urchin got hurt at school and this past weekend the Detective nearly slipped and fell on our hike, then yesterday our police car was sideswiped." He jumped up and began to pace in the small space. "Someone is toying with me. Letting me know I don't deserve them and threatening to take them away from me." He stared down at the petite Doctor, "the Detective thinks I'm overreacting."

She silently agreed with Chloe's assessment. She took a moment to scribbled notes, _tendancy toward distrust growing into paranoia. 1__st__ emotional relationship too much?_

Linda nodded, "Okay. Sit down please. I think you may be projecting your insecurity about being in a good relationship onto freak accidents. Seeing intentional harm because you think you don't deserve happiness."

He gave her a frustrated growl, "Of course that's the logical answer, doctor, but I can't take any chances. This might be a punishment for killing Cain."

Linda frowned, "We've been over this. Technically Cain killed himself and if you hadn't stopped him, he would have killed you and Chloe."

"Yes. It's true I didn't touch the blade that killed him. I broke Cain's hand and used it to drive the blade into his chest." He leaned forward to look directly into Linda's eyes. "But he is dead because I wanted him dead. I could have let him live."

He bowed his head and tightly clasped his hands together. "My choices may have set off Dad's wrath and put both Chloe and Trixie in danger."

She gave him a sympathetic look, "So, you think your family is threatening Chloe and Trixie. Maybe you should watch them 24 hours a day and control everything around them…" 

He stared at her in surprised amazement, and then happily jumped to his feet and rushed toward the door, "Exactly what I was thinking. Thank you, Doctor!"

She shook her head, speaking to the empty room, "That was sarcasm, Lucifer." She sighed, "Maybe I should call Chloe."

Several blocks away, Chloe stifled a yawn as she watched her daughter walk into the school building. She waited for the line of cars in front of her to advance as she idly thought about why she wasn't getting enough sleep. Lucifer. They made love every night, sometimes all night. He sparked the passion in her soul with a touch or a kiss, while making it very clear that she ruled his heart. But lately something was different. He made love to her with an edge of panic, as if she might disappear at any moment. It made her nervous. She jumped involuntarily when the passenger door of her car suddenly opened.

Lucifer hopped in. "Good morning, love. I decided to join you earlier than planned."

"Lucifer, what's going on? I thought you had an appointment with Linda today."

"I did. That's why I decided to find you." He gave her a bright smile. "Linda helped me see what I need to do."

She slipped her hand into his, "I know you've been worried lately, but do you honestly think one of your siblings is out to hurt me or Trixie?"

He scowled, "I don't know! But I won't risk you." He lifted their joined hands to his mouth, and grazed the back of her fingers with a light kiss.

She smiled at him and gave his hand a gentle squeeze, "I know you always have my back."

He smirked at her, "and now I have your front too, beloved."

She rolled her eyes, but couldn't stop the satisfied smile that followed his endearment. "Behave yourself. I need to focus on work."

"Fine." He settled back for the ride, just as his phone rang. He looked at the screen. "It's Detective Douche." He answered and put the call on speaker, "Hello, Daniel."

"Hey, Lucifer. I need to ask a favor."

"Careful, Daniel. Favors often come at a steep price…" he warned truthfully.

"Aw come on. Don't be weird, man."

Lucifer gave Chloe a small smile, "Very well. What is it?"

"I have to work late tonight and I know Chloe has to stay until at least 6. Would you mind picking up Trixie after school?"

"No, I don't mind at all. I plan to watch over Trixie and Chloe quite closely for the next several weeks."

Dan gave a slight laugh, "Yeah, I heard that you were a little concerned about their safety. But don't get too overprotective. Chloe won't like it at all."

Chloe spoke up, "I heard that!"

Dan coughed, "Sorry. I'll keep my advice to myself… Hey, gotta go. Thanks again."

Lucifer gave Chloe a sideways glance, as he twisted his ring, "Am I being overprotective?"

She looked him in the eye, "No. I'm perfectly fine with your need to protect us just as long as you tell me what you're thinking and don't keep things from me."

"Ah… Detective Douche kept some rather major issues from you and made decisions for you." He raised an eyebrow, "Ones you didn't agree with?"

"You could say that." She continued gently, "But I'm also talking about how you decided I had no free will and that marrying Candy was for my own good." 

He turned in his seat, and watched her face carefully. She looked calm, but the strain around her eyes and the tight line of her mouth gave away her true feelings. Lucifer looked out the car window to gather his thoughts. The subject of Candy needed to be dealt with. He knew he hurt Chloe deeply by marrying Candy. Obviously, it still caused the Detective pain.

He spoke softly, "I'm sorry. I pushed you away not only to protect myself, but also because I believed it was the best thing I could do for you. I thought that marrying Candy would free you from my Father's plan and save you from the rest of my family. It… hurt to leave you. I deeply wanted to have a relationship with you, but when I found out you were a miracle, I felt tricked and manipulated. Like a pawn on a celestial chess board, moved by my Father's plan until I loved you." He gave her a hint of a smile, "Candy was meant to disrupt the game and act as a barrier between you and me. She understood it was a business deal that didn't include sex. I really didn't know what else to do at that time. The Devil's heart had never been broken before." He looked away in discomfort and hurried on, "In fact, I didn't even know it was possible until I met you."

Chloe made a soft sound of surprise. The idea that she might be some kind of trap was new information. It all made sense. Lucifer reacted and rebelled against his Father, hurting her in the process, but the love had been real. The knowledge didn't erase all the pain they caused each other afterward, but it helped her understand. She nodded, and silently urged him to continue.

He glanced at her beautiful face, and then lowered his eyes as he admitted, "I should have stayed and explained everything to you. I will apologize for the rest of eternity for the distress I caused you." He gave a frustrated sigh, "I'm trying to tell you that I will never do that to you again." He reached over to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, "Now that we are together, I want you to be able to put all your trust in me."

She glanced at him, "I do trust you, Lucifer. You have never lied to me."

He smiled, "I never lie. But I also don't tell the truth. I hold things back and that has caused a lot of unpleasant emotions for both of us. So now I'm going to share everything with you. It's not easy. I've never had someone who knew all of me the way you do. I'm still afraid you'll wake up one day and realize I'm not worth it."

She pulled her car into her assigned space at the station, turned off the engine and reached for him. She tugged him to her for a kiss. He took a second to catch up, but then kissed her back with enough passion to momentarily melt her brain. Minutes later, she eased away and gazed up at him, "You are worth everything."


	2. Chapter 2

Lucifer smiled brightly as he accompanied the Detective into the police station. He felt so many emotions. Gratitude for her acceptance, joy in her love, and the nagging feeling that he didn't deserve to be so happy. He shook off his doubt. He would be damned (again), if he would let anyone hurt her.

He scanned the room for any possible threat. He studied and identified every single person around them. Luckily, the Detective planned to be in the station all day, which made it easier for him to protect her.

He jumped up as soon as Chloe walked toward the staircase. He quickly placed himself in front of her and moved so that he stayed between her and the glass windows.

She gave him a funny look, but continued toward the Records Room.

As soon as he knew where she was going, he lengthened his stride to get in front of her. He pushed open the door to the room and checked for danger before he allowed her to enter.

She shook her head as she walked in and reached for a couple of binders. She gathered them into her arms and turned to leave. As she turned, she bumped into Lucifer who was hovering over her. "Lucifer, what has gotten in to you?"

"Nothing." He jumped in front of her as she moved toward the door. He lifted one finger, gesturing for her to wait, while he opened the door and checked the hall.

She sighed and pursed her lips as she stormed out of the room.

By the end of the day, Chloe wanted to kill him. Every time she turned around, he was there, in her way. She tried to be patient, but her temper flared. "Lucifer, isn't it time for you to go get Trixie?" She held up the keys to her cruiser.

He interrupted his scan of the room to give her a distracted look, "Ah yes, I did agree to get her, didn't I." He took the keys as he stood. "The urchin and I will be back to pick you up at six." He looked directly into her eyes, "Promise that you will stay inside until I text you that we are here."

She rolled her eyes, "Fine. I promise. Now, please just go."

Her sharp tone made him bristle, "Right. I'll give you some space, then. Shall I?" He strode out the door without looking back.

Chloe put her head down on her desk as a wave of sadness rolled over her. She pushed the feelings away and forced herself to finish her paperwork. She shut down her computer and impatiently brushed away the tears on her cheek.

Over the next several days, things went from bad to worse. Lucifer stopped sleeping. He refused to come to bed. He wouldn't make love to her because he was afraid it would relax him too much. By the end of the week, Chloe was on edge, and also deeply worried about Lucifer. He insisted he was fine, but she was pretty sure that even the Devil needed to sleep.

She decided it was time to discuss the situation. After work, they picked up Trixie, grabbed some take-out food, and took the private entrance to the penthouse.

Trixie ran down the hall to the room she thought of as hers, "I'll get my homework done."

Chloe called after her, "Homework, not internet videos of cute cats!" She followed Lucifer into the living room as he set their dinner on the bar top, then closed his eyes and rested his head in his hands. She frowned, "Lucifer, this has got to stop."

"He gave her a confused look, "What darling?"

"I need my alert, intelligent partner back. You can't stay awake forever!"

He gave her a small, defiant smirk, "Want to bet?"

She narrowed her eyes and studied his haggard face. "You are dead on your feet. Someone could attack me right now, and you wouldn't be able to stop them."

He clenched his jaw, "Darling. My eyes may be blurry, and my brain may be a little fogged, but…" he learned in, seeming to become larger and more threatening by the second. Flames danced in his eyes as he vowed, "I will protect you and Beatrice."

Her eyes widened, but she refused to back down. She stood nose to nose with him, and looked directly into his angry, red eyes. She clearly saw her partner beyond the hellfire of his temper. She focused on her love for him. With a warm smile, she placed one hand on his cheek. "I know that and I appreciate it, but I desire you to rest."

His lips quirked up slightly as his eyes reverted to dark brown. His look softened as he stared down at her, "You don't fight fair."

"I know." She smiled back at him and kissed his lips. "Look, after we eat, Trixie can get in our bed. You lock down the penthouse, and then come settle in with us. We'll be right there. Safe by your side while you get some sleep."

"All right. You win. But I want both of you under my wings and if anybody leaves the bed, I will know." His facial expression promised dire consequences should she disobey.

Chloe let out the breath she was holding, relieved that he had agreed, "Deal."

After dinner, they all got ready for bed. Trixie jumped up onto the large mattress and scrambled under the covers on one side, while Chloe settled in on the other. They both wore oversized sleep shirts. Lucifer adjusted his black silk pajama bottoms higher onto his hips as he waited for mother and daughter to get settled. He crawled up the middle of the bed and stretched out on his stomach, "Everyone set?"

"Yes!" Trixie said with a grin. "I've wanted to see your wings again since you saved me on the cliffs. You should make them appear more often."

"I'm not a magic act, child…"

Trixie tried to make her face look serious. "I know. You're more like a real super-hero and my second dad."

He whipped his head toward her, noting her innocent smile. He frowned at her. "Well… right. I'm not… " He huffed, unwilling to tear apart her trust, "Thank you." He turned to see what Chloe thought and found himself lost in her tender smile.

He put his head down on the pillow and closed his eyes. He mumbled, "I'm literally older than dirt, but still no match for one small human and her mother. The Devil's reputation is ruined."

The slight smile that accompanied his words, made Chloe ridiculously happy.

He motioned toward the bed lamps, "Lights out, please."

Chloe clicked off the lights as Lucifer curled one arm around her waist. She snuggled in while Trixie curled up with her back against his other side. As they drifted into sleep, Chloe heard and felt Lucifer's wings burst into being. She smiled as warm, soft feathers lowered until both she and Trixie were covered. Safe and content, she drifted toward sleep, until her Detective's brain kicked in.

Visualizing the scene, she realized that Lucifer's back was totally exposed to attack even though she and Trixie were protected. She jerked awake, turned onto her side and reached behind the bed. She fished around until she found the bulletproof vest Lucifer refused to wear. Gently she tugged it into place over his vulnerable back. He was already deep asleep, but she felt him tighten his hold on her. She carefully stroked his feathers before she closed her eyes in contentment.

Ten hours later, Trixie wiggled out from under his wing to go to the bathroom. He opened one eye and turned his head to check on her, "Morning, Spawn."

She giggled, and ran to the bathroom, "Good morning, Lucifer."

Chloe stirred next to him, as he folded his wings away and tossed the Kevlar vest onto the floor. He moved to gather her into his arms. He kissed her neck, and pulled her closer to his side, "Good morning, Chloe."

She shivered, as she always did on the rare occasions when he said her name. She traced the line of his jaw with her lips, teasing, until she whispered in his ear, "I'm glad you're feeling better, but we're running late." She twisted easily out of his gentle hold and ran for the closet. We need to be ready in ten minutes."

He stared after her, a sexy grin on his face, "I'm ready now, love."

She rolled her eyes, and shouted for her daughter, "Trixie, babe, get dressed. We have to leave."

From down the hall, she got a response, "Okay Mom. Almost done."

Lucifer followed Chloe into the closet just as she was about to step into her slacks. He lifted her off her feet and pressed her against the wall. She automatically wrapped her legs around his waist. He gave her a kiss and rubbed against her, his silk pajamas leaving no doubt as to his desire. He trailed his lips up her neck and delicately sucked her earlobe into his mouth. Chloe's passion-clouded brain refused to work until he set her on her feet again. He gave her a wicked grin, "Teasing the Devil will always get you in trouble."

She took a steadying breath, then pulled on her slacks and tied her hair back as she whispered, "Promise?"

Exactly ten minutes later, they were all out the door. After Trixie was dropped off for school, Chloe got a call and took it immediate, "Decker."

Lucifer watched her face, listening.

She glanced at him, "Yes, I've got it. My partner and I will be at the scene in fifteen minutes."

He checked his watch with a disgusted frown. "Murder at this hour. How barbaric."

Chloe made a u-turn. "Let's take a look at the scene and talk to any witnesses."


	3. Chapter 3

Ella Lopez loved her job; especially first thing in the morning. She took a sip of her coffee and sighed in contentment. The building was practically empty, as most of the morning crew hadn't come in yet. It was wonderfully quiet, which allowed her to focus. She sat at her computer and carefully studied the crime scene photos, reconstructing the sequence of events that led to the death. The victim had tripped over a dog bone, falling backward. But from the angle of the wound on her chest, she had been stabbed before she stepped back onto the bone, not after she fell. Ella's train of thought was interrupted when the door to her lab opened. She turned and suddenly she couldn't catch her breath. "Oh, God…" she thought in awe, as she looked at Lucifer's twin.

Michael stood quietly, his elegant body radiating barely-leashed power. His face so ruggedly beautiful it should be carved in marble. Yet his beauty was dimmed by the cautious look in his eyes and the downward cast of his lips as he addressed her, "Excuse me. I'm looking for Chloe."

Ella smiled uncertainly, unsettled by the somber effect of his presence. He was tall, dark, and a little dangerous. She finally sucked in some air, but still felt dazed. He was so similar to Lucifer, but at the same time, so very different. She wondered how she could ignore Lucifer's good looks, yet on Michael, the very same face and body wrecked her. She tried to focus, but her heart was doing a samba in her chest. "Um, I think she's out at a crime scene with your brother."

He stared at her a moment too long for comfort and Ella felt her face turn pink under his intense study. The moment was shattered by his gruff reply, "When they get back, tell them to meet me at Lux." He turned on his heel and left the room without looking back.

Ella frowned as her initial attraction turned to dislike, "Sure. No problem." She wandered around her counter, still talking to herself, "A please would have been nice. Maybe a smile." She tossed down her notepad, bothered by his brusque conduct. "What a jerk. You would think he would have something in common with his brother… like manners maybe?" She turned off her computer, still mumbling to herself. Suddenly the door to her lab opened again.

Michael leaned in and gave her a brilliant smile, "Sorry, that was rude. Let me ask again, will you please tell Chloe and Lucifer that I would like to meet them at Lux?"

She glanced at him, still frowning. Her words were quiet, but sharp, "Yes, you are. Rude." She turned her back with enough force to send her ponytail swinging, "I'll tell them."

He let his eyes wander down her back. Her shoulders were stiff with anger, but the elegant length of her neck and her delicate form were still very pleasing. He smiled, "Thank you." He walked out slowly, and glanced back once or twice. She was cute when she was angry. But cute little humans had no place in his plans. He had to speak with Lucifer.

Two hours later, Chloe and Lucifer walked into the station.

The female officer seated at the front desk, immediately waved Lucifer over. She gave him a seductive smile, and tossed her salt and pepper hair over her shoulder. "Oh, Lucifer… I wonder if you would like to come down to the storage closet with me. I need something down there badly."

Lucifer gave her a knowing look, "Now Virginia, we've talked about this. We've agreed that sixty is the new forty, but I'm in a relationship and therefore off the market." He smiled at her, "I can't fulfill your desires sweetheart, but how about that nice Officer O'Malley," he said as he pointed to a silver-haired cop walking swiftly through the common area. "He looks like he could doing some fulfilling."

The poor woman pouted for a moment, but then studied the new candidate with interest. She finally grinned, "Thanks, Lucifer."

As Lucifer helped refocus Virginia's libido on someone other than himself, Ella rushed out of her lab to meet Chloe. "Hey, I had a visitor this morning who was looking for you and Lucifer."

"Oh, who was it?"

Lucifer walked up to join them, "Yes, do tell. Who would be looking for us?"

"It was your brother, Michael." She smirked a little, "He's kind of a jerk."

"You have no idea." Lucifer frowned at her, "But he isn't so bad once you get to know him. Did he say what he wanted?"

"He wants to meet both of you at Lux."

Chloe leaned into him, and whispered, "You and Michael made up, didn't you?"

"Well, yes. But perhaps spending time in Hell has soured his mood." He toyed with his ring, "I guess I should meet him."

Chloe gave him a fierce look, "Oh no you don't. We will meet him."

He started to argue, but Ella's happy laugh cut him off. "You guys are so cute! And still lots of sparks…"

Chloe rolled her eyes, but her cheeks turned pink as she grinned, "Yeah." She turned Ella toward her lab, "Why don't you come to dinner at the penthouse tonight. Michael is really a pretty nice guy."

Ella shrugged, "For Lucifer's cooking, I guess I can stand to be around Michael for a while. Thanks!" She wandered back toward her lab, "See you around 7?"

"Sounds about right."

By three-thirty the daily paperwork was done. Trixie was waiting for them outside the school and immediately jumped into the backseat of the car.

"How was your day, monkey?"

"It was great. I got a special reward for my art project." She smiled happily. "Next Wednesday I get to visit the art museum with the other class art project winners."

Lucifer glanced at her, "Sounds positively thrilling."

Chloe gave him a look, "Lucifer, be supportive."

"Oh I am. I meant that." He nodded toward Trixie. "The spawn will get a lot of inspiration from the great masters of painting and drawing."

Surprised, Chloe smiled at him, "I didn't know you enjoyed the art museum…"

"Well, music is my main love, but I appreciate the other arts. I even knew some of the masters. Interesting humans"

Trixie piped up, "I'm hungry. What's for dinner tonight?"

"I thought perhaps pasta with salmon and cream sauce, a salad and garlic bread"

"Yay!"

Chloe agreed, "Sounds great. But Trixie, Lucifer's brother Michael, and Ella are going to join us for dinner tonight, so when we get to the penthouse, straight to your room to get your homework done, okay?"

"Yes, Mom."

Once in the penthouse, Trixie went to her room and Chloe and Lucifer went to the kitchen to start preparations for dinner. He put a pot of water on to boil, seasoned the salmon and started the cream sauce while Chloe worked on the bread and salad. He smiled as he stirred the sauce, "We work well together in the kitchen."

Chloe glanced at him, "Yes. I must say I'm really surprised at how easily you are managing the day-to-day boredom of my lifestyle."

He looked at her fondly, "Being with you is not boring. And believe me, you don't want to try to fit into my lifestyle."

She cocked her head, "Why not?"

"Well, as you know, it's a lot more than running the club and granting desires."

She nodded, "You mean the heaven and hell stuff, like Michael and Maze and Amenadiel."

"Yes. My family and the denizens of Hell can create havoc beyond your wildest nightmares."

"Okay. I know it's probably going to be difficult, but we can work through anything together."

He gave her a baffled look, "You honestly believe that."

She smiled warmly, "Yes."

He moved the saucepan off the heat and pulled her into his arms to kiss her. She dropped the bread knife as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He kissed her for long moments until a familiar voice interrupted, "I can come back later, brother."

Chloe pulled away from Lucifer, flustered at being caught kissing. "Hello, Michael. Come in."

"Terrible timing as usual, brother." Lucifer said with a slight look of disdain.

Michael ignored the comment and smiled at Chloe, "Good to see you again. Is my brother treating you well?" He glanced at Lucifer, "If not, you can always come away with me."

Chloe laughed, "Don't bait him, Michael." She wrapped an arm around Lucifer's waist, "I'm very happy, thank you."

Lucifer's scowl turned into a surprised smile, as he looked down at Chloe, "Are you?"

Michael interrupted the moment, "I'm really glad you are doing so well, but I've got trouble and could really use your advice."

His brother nodded, "I thought as much." He moved back to the kitchen counter, "You can tell me about it after dinner. Trixie is here and we have another guest coming."

The elevator doors opened right on cue, and Ella walked through the living area and into the kitchen, "Hello. Am I early?"

She stopped short at the sight of Michael, but Lucifer responded quickly, "No. Right on time. Dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes.

Michael carried a glass of white wine to Ella. "Still angry with me?"

Ella, gave him a smirk, "No. I don't let people get to me. I'm a positive person, so even if someone is incredibly rude, I don't let it bother me. I don't brood or stay awake wondering what I did, or eat ice cream on the couch…." She stopped talking as she realized how pitiful she sounded. She plastered a smile on her face, "So, anyway, not angry." She moved in to wrap both arms around him, "Here's an Ella hug to prove it."

Michael froze as he felt her wrap around him. She was soft and warm and she smelled like the fields of flowers in Heaven. He slowly lifted his arms to return the hug. A moment later they both stepped back to stare at each other in confusion.  
Michael was the first to pull himself together. "Do you do that often?"

She frowned, "Do what?"

"Hug people like that…"

Lucifer piped up, "Yes she does." He gave her a fond look, "The very first time we met, she gave me one of her hugs. He shook his head, "I thought she was crazy."

Ella snorted, "You liked it."

Michael relaxed. She hugged lots of people. And the funny dropping sensation he felt in his stomach certainly had nothing to do with her.

Dinner was a welcome moment of happiness for Michael. He watched the loving looks pass between Chloe and Lucifer, he grinned at Trixie's stories about her week at school, and he smiled often at Ella. She was beautiful and full of joy.

He recalled Azrael talking about the special human friend she sent to Lucifer. Now he understood why his sister thought Ella was special. She was a bubbly, amazing, positive person that made the whole human race seem worthwhile. He laughed at a small joke she made, but the smile faded from his face and his breath hitched when she smiled back at him, eyes dancing with merriment.

Ella felt the shift in Michael's mood as she smiled at him. Awareness shot through her. She broke eye contact, suddenly breathless. She turned away to grin at Lucifer and Chloe, while she leaned over to hug Trixie. "Well, thanks for dinner, but I need to head home."

Michael stood when she did, "Did you drive?"

"No, I'll get an Uber ride. They hang around Lux waiting for fares."

"I'll walk down with you until you have a ride." Michael nodded at his brother, "Back in a moment."

Ella used her app to set up a ride, and then looked up at Michael as he waited with her on the sidewalk, "You don't have to wait. I'm fine here."

Michael agued, "A woman such as you should never be left to wait alone."

Ella gave him a startled look, "Um, okay. I mean, I grew up with brothers, so I can take care of myself."

He gave her considering look, "Are you sure?"

She tipped her chin up to reply, and suddenly found herself too close. She stepped back, and looked away as the Uber car pulled up next to her. "Well, good night, Michael," she said nervously as she rushed to get into the car.

He caught her hand in his, gently rubbing the tender skin with his thumb, "Good night, Ella."

She pulled away from him slowly and got into the car. She silently watched his face until the driver accelerated away from the curb.

Michael stood on the sidewalk until Ella's ride was out of sight. He rubbed his fingers, wondering about the odd sizzle of sensation he felt when his hand touched hers. Slowly, he turned to walk back into Lux to speak with his brother.


	4. Chapter 4

The following morning, Chloe cleared the dirty breakfast plates off the counter and handed her daughter a lunch sack.

Trixie gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and ran as the elevator doors opened onto the Penthouse.

"Have a good day kiddo! And tell Daddy not to drive too fast on the way to school."

Trixie rolled her eyes as she punched the down button on the elevator, "Oh Mom… Dad only did that once because I wanted to see him use his siren and catch a speeder."

Chloe smiled at her daughter, "Right… how could I have forgotten that."

Trixie giggled as the elevator doors closed.

Chloe wandered around the living room, coffee mug in hand. She went out onto the patio for a moment to enjoy the morning light, then turned back into the bedroom. Lucifer was still in bed but he sensed her presence as soon as she entered the room. He turned over and smiled. "Good morning, love."

She strolled over to him and leaned down to run one hand through his messy hair, "Good morning."

He reached up and gently ensnared her wrist, tugging her toward him until she fell into the bed. In one smooth move, he rolled them both until she was on her back and he had her caged between his arms. He slowly lowered himself along her length, laughing down at her. Caught by the beauty of her clear blue eyes, he dipped his head to kiss her lips. "It occurs to me that I haven't made love to you in several nights…"

Chloe smiled at him, stroking the smooth, warm skin of his back, "Yeah, some sex-crazed Devil you are."

He quirked his lips in a smile as he focused his eyes on her mouth, "Oh, you have no idea how much I want you." He shifted until he could open her robe to touch bare skin. His fingers ran up her legs searching out her pleasure. When he was sure she was ready for him, he filled her slowly, knowing it was what they both desired. He groaned in satisfaction as he joined their bodies.

His breathing and heartbeat almost immediately synchronized with hers. It was unconsciously done. He only knew he wanted them to become one; to cleave to each other. Making love to Chloe reminded him of being at the heart of creation. It was electric. Thrilling. And just as explosive as the first moment he sent the light of the stars blazing into the darkness.

His eyes fell to the bullet on the chain nestled between her breasts. It was a silly thing, yet it meant everything that she always wore it as a reminder of their past and a promise for the future. He lowered his head to kiss the skin beneath his gift, and knew it was time for a new promise. He smiled as the perfect design for a piece of jewelry popped into his mind.

Totally unaware of Lucifer's thoughts, Chloe rode the waves of pleasure, kissing whatever part of his chest, neck or face she could reach. She closed her eyes as she felt his lips on her skin, nuzzling at the bullet necklace. She turned her mouth to his ear and whispered, "I love you."

Overwhelmed by her words, he arched into her, giving her his body, his heart and his soul. They both cried out in surprised pleasure as his wings burst into being. The entire room radiated brilliant-white light as the glorious feathers unfurled. His body tightened, wanting to give her everything he was. His shout of pleasure mingled with her softer cry. In that moment, he felt a part of his life-force break free in the form of one small feather. It floated softly down from his wing to rest against Chloe's chest, glowing on the fair skin between her breasts. It lay there for a second, and then began to glow brighter and brighter until it melted into her body. It was no longer visible, but Lucifer felt it take up residence inside her, beneath her breastbone, just to the side of her heart. He had somehow joined them permanently. Dread crept into his mind. What if he had taken away her free-will? He didn't even know how he had done it, but it had happened without her consent.

Chloe, looked up at Lucifer with wide, trusting eyes. She touched her chest, rubbing carefully where the light flowed into her.

Lucifer studied her in surprised wonder as her skin glowed white with his light, and then slowly faded to normal. He folded away his wings and then rolled onto his back. He pulled her with him, still intimately joined. "Are you all right?"

Her body pulsed pleasantly with the afterglow of their loving making, but her mind was full of questions, "I think so. I mean, that was amazing, but what happened at the end? Was that a celestial orgasm or something?"

"Darling, I'm not sure. It seems that I shared some of my light… my life-force, with you."

"So, not a normal angel thing?"

"No." He shifted and pulled her against his side. "This sharing of light… I've never heard of such a thing." He kissed her hair.

She snuggled into his chest, "Well, it certainly didn't hurt. It felt warm. In fact it still does." She thought for a minute, "If feels like the connection we've always shared, but much, much stronger."

"I don't believe it will hurt you. But this happened without your consent. Even though it wasn't intentional on my part, I have wronged you. If you don't want this connection, I will do everything in my power to rid you of it. Until then, if anything seems wrong, you must promise to tell me immediately."

She focused on the worry in his eyes and pushed herself upright. She felt wonderful. "Hey, it's okay. You didn't hurt me. In fact, I've never felt so cherished in my life." She leaned in to kiss him. "But, I've got to ask, is there a small feather inside my chest now?"

He stared at her, thinking. "No. When it touched you, the physical form of the feather disintegrated. It's more like you have a small well of my energy inside you." He gave her a lop-sided grin. "I'm not sure if you'll be able to access it, but it's sort of like having a back-up generator with you at all times."

"Well I definitely feel like someone flipped a switch." She bounced forward to give him a quick peck of a kiss, and then scooted to the side of the bed.

He studied her for a moment longer, baffled, "I must be doing something wrong. You should be in sex coma about now."

She giggled, "Believe me, you aren't doing anything wrong. I just feel energized rather than sleepy this time, and... I'm glad we have a connection." She locked eyes with him, "Seriously, I'm fine. Now let get going or we'll be late for work!"

They quickly showered, dressed and went down to Chloe's police cruiser. The drive to work was a perfect opportunity for Chloe to ask questions. She didn't waste any time. "So, Michael came back upstairs last night while I was with Trixie." She glanced at her partner and asked, "What did you two talk about?"

Lucifer turned to look at her nervously, "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes."

"Okay, but remember, I did warn you." He settled into his seat, "Michael is having difficulty with the different factions of demons. They keep trying to overthrow his leadership. He's already put down a few rebellions, but his inner council, which is a group of five demons that he trusts enough to stay within the palace, may be hiding a traitor. He isn't sure yet, but he thinks some of his plans are being leaked to those working against him." He rambled on, warming to the discussion, "So he has a possible traitor, and oh, he wanted a run-down on what to avoid with some of the more dangerous hell-loop doors."

Chloe listened, trying to take it all in, but her eyes glazed over. It was so surreal to be discussing Hell… with a fallen-angel… her lover, the Devil… She took a deep breath, and let her logical mind take over, "Okay. Not being able to trust your own team makes it extremely difficult to get the job done. If it was me, I would start by checking for each person's, I mean demon's, possible connections to the different factions. See if they have ties that might make them betray him."

Lucifer stared at her in shock, then he laughed heartily, "You really are the most incredible woman!"

She blushed.

"I threw a whole new dimension at you, and you came back with solid advice." He smiled fondly, "Excellent work, Detective!"

She gave him a saucy grin as she parked the car and got out, "What can I say, I'm good at what I do."

He smiled back at her, offering his arm to walk beside her. She placed her hand on his sleeve, but then suddenly lurched to a stop. Her hand grabbed at his arm, as she started to panic. "Lucifer, if Michael can't get things in order, will you go back to Hell?"

He glanced away from her, "I can't promise that I won't have to go back."

She looked devastated and tears begin to form in her eyes, "I don't know what I would do…" She shook her head and sniffed, trying to get control of herself.

Lucifer wrapped his arms around her, "Chloe? This isn't like you. Are you quite all right?"

She cried even harder against his chest, shaking in his arms. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm so sad. I can't stop the tears."

He guided her into the side entrance of the police department and immediately led her into an empty interrogation room. He pulled her back into his arms, "I'm here and everything is all right. You have my word that I won't ever go back to Hell of my own free will. If I end up back there, it will not be by my choice and I will do whatever it takes to return to you." He eased back to look into her eyes, "Chloe Jane Decker, you are stuck with me, unless you tell me to go."

She gave him a glowing smile, and stepped back to wipe her face, "I'm okay now. That was so weird. It hit me so suddenly, but you made me feel much better." She stroked her hand against his jaw, "Thank you."

Lucifer gave her a distracted smile, "You're very welcome." He ushered her toward the door, "Now let's see what they have for us today."


	5. Chapter 5

As Chloe and Lucifer worked to solve their latest case, Michael watched the people of Los Angeles move around him through the tinted filter of his sunglasses. He marveled at how such a simple thing could give you both distance and a shield from others.

He looked up and down the street wondering why he was wasting time in Los Angeles when he should be in Hell setting things in order. He knew the answer. It was Ella. He wanted to be around her, even though the situation was outside his experience.

He wanted to be with her. Just as Lucifer had a connection with Chloe, he felt a connection with Ella. It was odd… very odd. He looked skyward, "Father, what are you up to?"

He thought back to the one kiss he shared with Chloe when he was trying to get Lucifer to leave Los Angeles. It had been an interesting sensation, but also upsetting because of her connection to his brother. He instinctively knew it would be different with Ella.

He walked up the street toward her tiny apartment, but then stopped, uncertain of his actions. Duty demanded that he get back to Hell, yet he felt things were stable. The demon factions were quiet and back to the routine of watching over the damned. No one had attempted to attack him for the last three days.

He started to walk again. He could afford to spend some time with her. He was tempted to use his power to get the truth from her, to demand that she tell him if she felt the same strange attraction. Yet, common sense warned him that he would destroy the very thing he sought by making her tell him. He found himself standing outside her door. He knocked, feeling like a fledgling on his first flight.

Ella opened the door with a surprised smile, "Michael, what are you doing here?"

He looked down at her, confusion clear on his face. "I wanted to see you." He started to back away, "I should have called."

She moved forward, closing the space between them again and tugged at his arm, "Don't be silly. You're here, so come on in."

She led him into her living space. The television was on, but she quickly muted the sound and sat down, obviously expecting him to sit next to her. When he did, she gave him another uncertain smile, "So, what did you want to see me about?"

His green eyes locked with hers. "I really want to know what you're thinking right now. About me… But I won't force the truth from you."

She frowned at his odd statement, not understanding.

He cupped her chin gently with his long fingers, caressing the tender skin. "I hope you'll tell me soon."

Ella jumped up, to pace away from him, "Michael you aren't making any sense."

He stood as well, "Ella, I don't have much experience with relationships, but I feel something different when I'm with you." He looked at her with innocent, revealing eyes, "Don't you feel it too?"

She shook her head, smirking, "Man, that's the best line I've ever heard." Her smile faltered as she continued to look into his eyes. "You aren't kidding, are you?" She gently touched his shirt, "Okay, yes I feel it too, but there should be dates, and phone calls and time to get to know each other…"

He smiled sadly, and gently pulled her into his arms, "Yes. I understand. I'm just not sure I'll have the chance to do this properly."

Ella stared up at him, closing her eyes when it became too much. She moved out of his grasp, groaning softly, "Michael. I can't. I just think it would be too weird. It would be like kissing Lucifer." She shook her head, as the thought took root, "I mean how weird is it to kiss a guy that looks just like your co-worker and friend, who is dating one of your best girlfriends…"

Ella's monologue was cut short by Michael's mouth. He stepped closer, and gathered her into his arms. Ella froze for a moment, then her arms came up, sliding around his shoulders, clinging as she kissed him back. When he finally raised his head to let her breath, she gazed up at him, her dark eyes stunned, "Wow. I mean really. Wow."

He rubbed his cheek against her hair, and gave a shaky sigh, "Right there with you."

Ella turned to kiss him again, but he kept the kisses short, backing away as he tried to speak. She needed to know. "Ella. I have to tell you something."

She continued to place soft kisses on his lips, trying to get her fingers inside his shirt.

"Ella. Listen."

Hmm?

"I need to show you."

She smiled naughtily, "Okay…"

Michael backed away from her and shrugged his shoulders.

One minute she was looking at Michael and the next she saw a pair of long black wings appear behind him. She stared, trying to make sense of what she saw. When Michael made a slight movement and the wings moved with him, Ella stumbled back a step. Her eyes darted back and forth between the wings and Michael's eyes. He waited quietly, giving her time to process. She suddenly ran toward him, ducking beneath one wing to look at his back. He felt her fingers on his shirt, tracing where the wings disappeared into the material on each side of his shoulders. She ducked under the feathers again and studied them carefully, mumbling about multiple dimensions before she dropped to the floor and looked up at him in awe.

Michael gave her a smile tinged with worry. "My little sister was right. You are taking this well."

She snorted, "I'm a science fiction nerd. I've been preparing for something like this my entire life…" She stilled as his words registered, "Wait. Who is your little sister?"

He gave her a sheepish look, "Azrael. You call her Rae-rae."

"Hold it. You mean, my friendly ghost is really an angel? I mean, that's what you are right?"

"Um, yes."

"So, you're an angel, Rae-rae's an angel, Amenadiel is an angel. Lucifer is… HOLY CRAP! Lucifer is really the Devil?" She stretched out onto the floor, trying not to hyperventilate as she watched Michael in shock. "Oh God… oh God… oh GOD!" She stilled, "I have proof."

He knelt down very slowly, bending down on one knee to reach for her hand, "I know it's a lot to process, but I'm still the person you feel a connection with and I hope…" he gave her a small smile, "maybe love a little?"

When she saw the fear on his face, she sat up and wrapped him in an Ella hug. "This is totally cra-cra, Michael, but I'm into it." She pulled back and smiled at him, "I've got about a billion questions for you."


	6. Chapter 6

While Michael spent hours giving Ella a crash course in Celestial Beings, across town, Trixie slumped unhappily into her car seat. She stared out of the car window, then at the interior panel of cruiser, and finally at her mother. The little girl was tired of being patient. She started to tap her foot against the floorboard as she picked up her backpack and dug out a single, rather crumpled piece of paper.

Chloe gave her a daughter a pleading look as she tried to concentrate on the call she had unfortunately answered a moment before.

Trixie turned in her seat to hold the sheet of paper up to her mother's face, pointing to the time listed on the permission slip and the directions to the art museum. She flopped back into the backrest as Chloe finally disconnected the call.

"Babe, I have to make one stop on the way to the museum."

"But Mom, I'm gonna be late!"

"It won't take but a minute. An officer needs Mommy's help." She pulled the cruiser out into traffic, "There's a building just two blocks away and the officer needs to visit someone, but he can't do that without another officer present." She smiled calmly, "I'm the only officer close enough to be his backup."

Trixie gave her a worried look, "But why do you have to do this? Can't someone else help him?"

"Monkey, I understand you want to get to the museum. But this is just a routine thing and it won't take any time at all. It's not dangerous, in fact, you can come up with me."

Trixie knew she wouldn't win this argument. She scowled and gave in, "Okay."

Chloe and Trixie took the elevator up to the 19th floor of the old building. Everything was very quiet, and Chloe began to feel nervous. When the elevator opened, she eased out first, moving like a cop, to look in all directions. She called out, "Officer Davis? It's Chloe Decker. I was told you needed a second officer?"

The hallway was empty and silent. Chloe pulled her service revolver out and quietly spoke to her daughter, "Baby, I'm not sure we are in the right place. You stay behind me and hit the button to get the elevator to come back."

Trixie did as she was told but instantly whispered, "Mom, the button isn't lighting up."

Chloe quickly glanced at the buttons, and then down the hallway again. She started to speak just as a muted explosion occurred. Fire crawled along the furthest doorway and trailed along the wall of the hallway. She grabbed her daughter's hand and ran in the opposite direction, searching for a stairwell. "We have to get out of here." She found the stairway entrance locked and the sturdy door would not open even after several well-placed kicks. She searched for another way out as Trixie yelled, "Mom, the fire is coming toward us!"

Chloe stared at the wall of flames swirling along the corridor. It moved so quickly that she suspected an accelerant had been used. She rushed along the hall checking every door they passed. They were all locked, but she finally found one that seemed damaged. She kicked hard and the door slammed open. She pulled her daughter into the room and closed the door behind them. The unit was bare except for a few old rags and some broken dishes. Chloe grabbed the rags and stuffed them under the door to keep the smoke away.

She searched for some way out, but the windows opened onto a 19 story drop. There was no fire escape or balcony. She turned in a circle, trying to see anything that would help her get her daughter out. There was no way to lower her down… no way to climb down… a jump would kill them.

Trixie crowded close, coughing as the room filled with smoke.

Chloe moved to the far wall under a window. She pulled her child onto her lap as they sat on the floor. "Let's stay close to the floor. The air will be cleaner down here."

Trixie hugged her tight, her eyes wet with tears, "I wish Lucifer was here!"

Chloe whispered, "I do too, baby." Her mind clicked into high gear. He had gotten her out of a burning building before. Desperate hope kindled in her heart as she pulled back to stare into Trixie's eyes, "Honey, I need you to concentrate. You know how people sometimes talk to God in prayers?"

Trixie nodded.

"Well, let's both try to talk to Lucifer, okay? Just pray that he comes to get us."

Trixie looked relieved, "Okay, mom. I'll pray real hard." She held her hands together and looked up as she started to tell Lucifer to come get them.

Chloe closed her eyes. "Lucifer, I hope you can hear me. I really need you. I'm at an old building on the corner of Vine and 23rd, 19th floor. Trixie and I are trapped by fire. Please come help us. Hurry…"

She opened her eyes, noting how much smoke had filled the room in the last few seconds. She could hear the roar and crackle of the fire just outside the door. Tears ran down her face as flames began to flicker through the burning door. She held her daughter tight, "Keep your eyes closed, baby."

Trixie was limp in her arms and didn't respond, Chloe blinked her scratchy eyes, trying hard to keep them open. She used all her willpower to open them one last time.

A moment later, the world exploded. Sound filled her ears as bricks, wood and glass shot into the room. The far window and part of the wall were gone. Her confused mind heard Lucifer yell in such terror that she attempted to get up. Her partner needed her. She coughed and tried to focus as she remembered that he wasn't with her. She forced herself to look at the brilliant, white light that filled the smoky room. Then Lucifer's face was above her, his dark, worried eyes intent on hers. She smiled, happy to have him with her, even as a dream. She slipped into darkness, wondering in her last moment of consciousness, why she was floating. Everything faded to black.

The building burned magnificently. Fire, smoke, and ash (how appropriate) filled the air. The blonde male glanced at the destruction, spent a few seconds noting the lights, sirens and firemen racing about like ants and then ignored everything in favor of watching the sky. He kept well back from the crowd, and scanned the upper floors of the engulfed structure, waiting. He smiled coldly as a familiar figure swooped into view and plowed straight through the wall of the building. A moment later, white wings flashed as a women and child were carried into the clouds.

The solitary figure turned away, cursing in anger. His trap should have worked. Lucifer's humans should be dead. Hatred flashed through him. With a cry of rage, he was gone. Two long, brown feathers floated to the ground.

A few miles away, Lucifer gently laid Chloe and Trixie down on the grass under a shade tree in an empty hillside park.

Chloe slowly opened her eyes to find Lucifer staring down at her.

He looked her over carefully, "Are you all right?" He lifted one hand to rub her cheek, "You look like Hell." He raised an eyebrow and showed her his soot-covered fingers, "Literally."

She nodded and tried to laugh, but her aching throat made a sound more like a hoarse bark. Suddenly her eyes shot wide open and she jerked upright, "Trixie!"

Lucifer stilled her struggles, "She's fine." He nodded toward the little girl, who was sitting in the grass rubbing her eyes. The child moved to hug her Mom, as Lucifer stood up and walked a few feet away from them. Chloe checked her child's arms and legs, assuring herself that she was all right. She kissed Trixie's forehead, and then stood up to join Lucifer. "Hey, what's the matter?"

Lucifer gave her a look of anger and frustration, "What's the matter?" He ran a hand through his hair, "Well, let's start with the fact that you almost died. Then add in that I was miles away when I heard you and Beatrice praying. I can't slow down time like Amenadiel. I could have been too late." He stalked away from her, trying not to shout, "I knew something was wrong, but I let you and the Doctor calm me and convince me I was overreacting. I should have kept my guard up."

She touched his sleeve carefully, "So you're upset that I didn't believe there was a threat?"

He turned quickly to face her, "No." His denial was adamant, "No, darling. I'm upset that I almost lost you today. If you and Beatrice end up in the Silver City, I will never see you again. His eyes spoke of terrible sorrow.

Chloe exhaled sharply and tried to blink back her own tears, "I don't want to lose you either." She put her arms around him and held on tight. It took a moment, but eventually she felt the tension leave his body. She ran her hand up and down his back, "We're okay."

Trixie quietly moved to stand with them, hugging both adults and hiding her face against Lucifer's shirt. His hand shifted to hold the child as well as Chloe. After a few minutes, he raised his head, and took a step back to release them. He stood straighter and cleared his throat, "Well… now that everyone is safe, would you please tell me how you ended up in a burning building?"

"I got a call on the way to the art museum."

Trixie wailed, "Oh no! I missed the museum!"

Lucifer waved a hand at her, "Don't fret, child. I will take you." He turned his attention back to Chloe, waiting.

"The caller identified themselves as dispatch and said that an officer needed back-up. No big deal, just a second person present. But when we got to the building, there was no officer. The place was rigged to burn. It was a trap.

Lucifer listened, outwardly calm except for the fact that his eyes began to glow red.

Chloe touched his sleeve. "I'm sorry. I should have trusted your instincts." She gave him a very small smile, "I promise I will listen from now on."

He looked at her with pride, still astonished that she could face his anger, without any fear. That she could love him, even when the Devil made an appearance. He brushed his lips against her blackened cheek. "Good. Now do I need to take you two in to the hospital?"

She shook her head, "No. The clean breeze up here has helped a lot." She glanced at her daughter, "How do you feel, Monkey?"

"I'm okay, Mom. I just want a big glass of water and a bath."

Lucifer rounded them both up, urging them toward the parking area. "I took the liberty of having a car brought out." He spotted the red sedan immediately as the driver got out and held the door. "Beatrice, do you want to ride shot-gun?"

"No. If it's all right with you, I would like to ride in the back seat with you and Mom, just this once."

"Of course, child. Why don't you let your Mother get in first and you can ride in the middle, between us."

Chloe smiled gratefully as she stepped into the backseat of the luxurious car.

Lucifer waited until both mother and child were settled before he folded himself into the back seat. "Straight to Lux, if you please."

He relaxed against the seat, but his eyes moved constantly, vigilant now that he was sure of the threat.


	7. Chapter 7

Lucifer spent the next several hours making sure that Chloe and Trixie got everything they needed. Hot showers, food, and clean sheets had both mother and daughter asleep quickly. Lucifer sat next to the bed, and watched them. It had been too close. Another moment and the fire would have taken them. Anger shimmered through his veins at the thought. He punched in Michael's number on his cellphone and waited.

Michael felt the phone in his pocket buzz. He stopped his slow investigation of Ella's mouth and shifted just enough to fish the phone out of his pocket. He adjusted his hold on Ella to sit up on the couch and check the screen. He gave her a small smile, "It's Lucifer."

She nodded, "Tell him I know."

Michael answered his phone, "Hello, brother."

Ella heard Lucifer's angry voice, "Where are you?"

Michael sat up straighter, "I'm at Ella's apartment. She said to tell you she knows."

Lucifer gave a deep sigh, "Maybe we should just put up a billboard." He set the issue aside and got back to his main concern, "Look we don't have time for that now. Chloe and Trixie were lured into a building this afternoon and nearly burned to death. I believe one of our siblings is trying to hurt them. Or if its not a sibling, then the problems in Hell are much bigger than we thought."

"Are they all right?"

"Yes. I got to them in time. They are safe."

Michael slumped in relief. "All right. I'll get back to Hell immediately and see if I can learn anything. He disconnected the call and turned to Ella. "I have to go."

"Okay. I think I need time to process anyway." She gave him a lighthearted smile that didn't reach her eyes, "Please be careful."

Michael gave her a quick kiss, "I will. Believe me when I say that I want to get things resolved so that I can come back to you." He left quickly.

Ella closed her door, put her back against it and slid down to the floor. She closed her eyes and concentrated on her friendly 'ghost'. "Rae-rae?"

Azrael appeared in the living room and gave her friend a huge smile, "Hey, Ella. How's it going? You don't normally call me."

Ella gave her a stern look, "You've got some 'splaining to do' girl friend… or should I say Angel friend."

Azrael shrugged, "Ghost, angel, hey it's still me." She sat down near Ella, "So how'd you find out?"

"Michael told me."

Azrael pumped her fist in excitement, "Yes! You two finally met."

Ella tried to look stern, "Yes, we met. He's wonderful. But you, my friend, are in big trouble. You've lied to me all these years. Why were you even at that car wreck?"

"Well, see I'm the angel of death… and you kind of…"

Ella face went white as chalk. "I died?"

Azrael, moved closer, offering what comfort she could, "Just for a second. But I saw your soul and I knew that you had a part to play with Lucifer and Michael, and well, with me. So I fixed you."

Rae-rae cocked her head to the side and smiled happily, "Congratulations. You're a miracle."

Ella dropped her head between her knees and took a few deep breaths, "Oh boy. I need a drink."

Rae-rae gave her an affirmative nod, "Sounds like a plan. But I've got to go. Dead people are waiting, you know… Smell you later!"

Ella leaned over to curl into a ball on the floor. "Bye, Rae-Rae. Come see me in a few weeks, when my head stops exploding."

While Ella struggled with information overload, Michael made his way to the Council Chambers in Hell. He found two of his demons, Maccut and Elzienne in deep conversation. They stopped talking as soon as he approached.

"Lord Michael, do you need something?" Maccut lowered his eyes in respect as he waited for an answer.

Elzienne tipped her head in respect, but kept her eyes locked on him, her gaze full of interest.

Michael stood tall, his strong chin held high, his mouth a line of impatience – looking exactly as a commanding angel should. He got directly to the point, knowing that demons expected arrogance and thrived on orders, "Report."

The barked word made Elzienne smile, "Kennet and Camion should be here shortly. Allatia is patrolling the western plain. This morning, I found one fool of a demon on the palace wall. The idiot had managed to climb to the ledge halfway up before he realized he couldn't gain entrance. He admitted he was attempting to kill you, so as you ordered, I gave him a choice between a cell or death. He chose death."

Maccut nodded, "It's been fairly quiet. I think your claim to the throne has been accepted.

Michael looked down his nose at the demon, "Fine. But I am not pleased that an enemy got so close." His mouth tightened, "Maccut check the perimeter again. Now."

The demon pulled his broadsword in anticipation, "Yes, my lord." He gave Elzienne a look of pity as he departed.

She dropped her eyes, "My lord Michael, I've failed you."

He gave her a merciless look, "Yes." He stepped closer, "Redeem yourself by telling me the truth."

She stared into the green depths of his gaze, "You are beautiful. I will fight for you, bind myself to your rule…"

Michael stopped her, embarrassed by her words. She was loyal. The rest he ignored. "So you know nothing of a traitor inside the palace?"

She raised her chin, stunned by her foolish admission. She came out of Michael's thrall without knowing power had been used on her, "No. I have not heard anything of a traitor among us."

"You may go. Say nothing to the others."

She turned away, her eyes bleak, as she left the room, "Of course, Michael."

He allowed himself to relax marginally. Running Hell was draining. It darkened his spirit and called to his worst instincts. He felt himself slipping into savagery and marveled that Lucifer had survived for so long as the King of this realm without losing himself completely. His higher self wished that Elzienne's admission could have been treated with kindness and care, but here, such things were dangerous.

He turned to go, just as Camion stepped into the room. "My lord. I didn't expect you."

Michael studied the demon carefully, "Camion, you were here when Lucifer ruled, weren't you?"

"Yes. I've served for many centuries."

Tendrals of power surrounded Camion as Michael continued to watch, "Have you seen other angels here besides Lucifer and myself?"

Camion nodded, his eyes unfocused. "Yes.

Michael moved closer, hoping for information that would stop the attacks on Chloe and Trixie, "Who? Who have you seen?"

Camion shook his head, fighting the control but answered, "The warrior angel, Amenadiel. I saw him several times after Lucifer left."

Michael gave a disappointed sigh, "No one since I've been coming?"

The demon growled, "No."

Michael released him, and stalked out of the room. "Your silence is expected. I'm going to bed."

Once in his room, Michael paced for a while. Impatient, but tired, he lay on his back, restless in his candle-lit bedroom. So far his interrogation of the demons wasn't helpful. He didn't have any answers for Lucifer. He set the problem aside, knowing he needed to sleep, but his thoughts just circled around to the fact that he had revealed his true self to Ella. He wondered how she would feel about him after the shock wore off. He also wondered about the kiss they shared. He knew about sex, but prior to visiting Los Angeles, desire was a foreign concept. His education started when he kissed Chloe months ago. It hadn't been right with her, but since kissing Ella, his body seemed driven to experience more. He found it confusing, but at the same time, exciting to remember the feel of her lips on his, her soft body against his chest, and her hands seeking to know him. He sat up, and pushed the sheet down to his hips. His skin felt too prickly to cover. He adjusted the pillows so he could lean against the luxurious upholstered headboard. He closed his eyes, as he tried to calm his emotions. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a presence near his bed.

A soft, female voice came from the shadows, "It's all right, Michael."

He recognized the voice, "Allatia, what is it?"

"A small matter, my lord." Her sultry voice became even more so as she stepped into the candlelight.

Michael pushed himself upright, staring as she came into the light. Her hair was unbound; rich, red waves falling over her bare shoulders. Her body was on full display under the shear green wrap she wore.

She smiled, "You've proven your ability to take what you want and control the kingdom." She walked toward him, eyes focused on his sculpted chest. "Perhaps you see something else you want to take?" She sat next to him on his bed, and leaned in to kiss his mouth.

He turned away, so that her lips barely grazed his cheek.

Un-fazed, she kissed her way down the column of his neck, biting gently at his collarbone, while one hand brushed his chest, teasing.

Michael grabbed her upper arms and moved her away. "I am not available for such entertainment. I am not Lucifer. I do not share his views on desire."

Allatia stood up and bowed her head slightly, "I am sorry my lord. I should not have assumed." She made sure to give him plenty of time to appreciate the sight of her body before she raised her eyes to meet his, "Sex here is a physical release; similar to the satisfaction you might get from a good day of battle training. And no desire is denied. I find both pain and pleasure arousing. You have only to ask."

She shrugged her shoulder, the movement drawing his attention to the rise and fall of her breasts against the sheer material covering her. "The offer is always open, should you choose to accept it." She left the bedroom as silently as she entered, leaving Michael to stare after her in confused lust.

He lay back on the bed, while the image of her filled his mind's eye. His body was more affected than he wanted to admit. Yet it wasn't Allatia he craved. He lay awake for hours, aching for Ella.

The next morning, Michael left Hell. He should have gone straight to Lucifer but a sleepless night sent him to Ella's apartment instead. He tapped on her door, "Ella, please let me in."

When the door opened, his heart went into overdrive. She smiled in greeting and he felt the world tilt. She was exactly what he wanted. Her hair was up in a messy knot. Her slender legs were on full display in a colorful Star Wars t-shirt that barely covered her bottom. With a groan, he took her into his arms and kissed her wildly. "Please tell me this is all right. I need you."

Ella searched his face as she touched her fingers to her well-kissed lips. She trailed her hands up his chest, "Oh, yes. Definitely okay." She led him to her bedroom, tugging off her top, "I'm usually more the 'take things slow' type, but right now, I need you too."

They made love in her tiny bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Ella smiled and flopped down on Michael's chest; her body singing with joy in the afterglow.

Michael opened his eyes and ran one hand up her back to hold her. "That was the best thing I've ever experienced."

She smirked at him, "Well, it was pretty good for me too. Considering you were a virgin and all…"

He gave her a worried frown, "I didn't please you?"

She quickly shook her head, "Oh Michael, I was teasing you. Yes. You pleased me more than I've ever been pleased before. In fact, I don't think anyone will ever be able to please me as much as you." She was wiggled her toes and laughed. "I still can't feel my legs."

His happy grin nearly blinded her. "That's what I wanted to hear. Now, I've got to check on Lucifer. Do you want to go with me?"

"Yes. Maybe I can spend some time with Chloe." She jumped up to get dressed, "By the way, I talked with Azrael. Did you know I'm a miracle?"

Michael looked at her in surprise, "No." He put on his pants as he thought about it. "Lucifer told me that Chloe is a miracle." He shook his head and smiled, "Dad is definitely tinkering again. I wonder what it all means?"

"Huh. Now I really want to spend some time with Chloe. We can compare notes after this current situation is fixed. Maybe start a club…" She snickered, "Miracle Women of LA."

"That sounds terrifying."

"How can you be terrified of two women, when you fight demons and run Hell for your brother? Who, by the way, got a really raw deal from your Dad."

Michael shook his head, smiling, "I'm glad you think so. Lucifer needs some people in his corner."

Ella squeezed his hand as they headed for Lux.

The penthouse was crowded when they arrived. Ella nodded to her friends, Linda and Chloe. She smiled stiffly at Maze, wondering if demons had wings. She cautiously gave Lucifer a 'thumbs up' and watched Amenadiel curiously. Everything seemed so different now that she knew the truth. She wondered if Lucifer's and Amenadiel's wings looked the same as Michael's. She wondered if Lucifer would tell her about the early history of earth. She wondered if her brothers would end up in Hell… She forced herself to stop thinking about it as she sat down. Michael leaned his hip against her chair.

Lucifer commanded everyone's attention, "Now that we are all finally here…" He gave Michael an angry look. "I want everyone to think. Have any of you noticed anything strange, other than the incidents that Trixie and Chloe have gone through?"

Amenadiel grimaced, "No. Since Michael decided to take over Hell, I've been focused on the Silver City." He looked at Lucifer, Linda, and finally Maze, meeting their eyes quickly, "I'm sorry I haven't been around much."

Linda shot a glance at Maze before she answered softly, "Well, you're here now."

Maze tossed her hair and angled her chin up. She ignored Amenadiel's apology to focus on the current problem, "As far as I can tell, none of you has anything solid to move on. Hell's a mess, which we already knew. Chloe and Trixie are in danger." She put her hands on her hips and smirked at Chloe, "Better get used to it, because as long as you're with Lucifer, there will be danger."

Amenadiel, inhaled sharply and reprimanded her, "Maze!"

The demon just shrugged, "What? She's smart. She already knows that."

Lucifer cut her off, "Fine lot of good this meeting is doing!" He pinned Michael with a sharp look, "Could I speak to you for a moment?"

Michael followed his brother onto the patio. Feeling judged, he rushed to explain, "I still don't know who the traitor is. I've cleared two of the counsel, so hopefully I'll have an answer soon."

Lucifer stared at him, eyes swirling with anger, "You've only spoken with two of them? What have you been doing? And why are you spending time with Ms. Lopez?"

"I don't answer to you, brother." Michael's stress, confusion, and guilt made him lash out, "I'm doing what I can." He brought one foot up to his hand and yanked off Lucifer's red-soled loafer, then he switched feet and yanked off the other loafer. "I will finish what I started." He tossed the shoes onto the terrace floor, "but I can't replace you as the King of Hell."

Lucifer glanced at his discarded loafers and then at Michael's bare feet. He was sure there was a joke in there somewhere about shoes that were too big to fill, but he was too upset to even try for a quip. He gripped the balcony rail tightly and forced himself to control his anger. "I shouldn't have to tell you what this means to me. It's Chloe." He stared out at the City, trying to distance himself from the emotion. "You are the one that finally got us together. If I lose her…"

Michael looked into his brother's eyes. He saw everything; the love, the fear, and the pain. Shame at his selfish actions made him drop his eyes. "I'm sorry. You are right. I'll leave immediately. I just need to speak with Ella for a moment first."

The two men walked back into the penthouse.

Ella stood and went to Michael. "What's happening?"

He stood very straight, his eyes shuttered, "I need to leave right away. It was wrong of me to come to you when everything is unsettled. I don't know how long I'll be gone, but this is important."

She cocked her head, feeling the distance he put between them and noting the regret in his eyes. It stung that he considered their lovemaking to be a mistake. "Yeah, right. I wouldn't want to get in the way of something important."

He frowned at her, not sure how to explain. "Ella…"

She turned to walk away from him, "No. I get it. You go do whatever it is that angels do." She turned again to grab him with both arms, "Here's a hug. Just be safe."

She left him alone on the patio. He stared after her. The hug felt impersonal - one she might bestow on anyone. She was upset with him. Indecision and want flashed across his face, but then he thought of Lucifer again. Resigned, he manifested his wings and left in a swoosh of air.

Ella stiffly walked back to where Chloe sat on the couch. She flopped down next to her friend and leaned her head against her shoulder. "Well, this day officially sucks."

Chloe gave her a hug, while she listened to Lucifer and Amenadiel.

Amenadiel shook his head, "No, Luci it can't be Gabriel. He's busy keeping order at home."

Lucifer frowned unhappily, "Well, we agree that it has to be one of our brothers. Someone here in the city, attempting to hurt Chloe and Trixie."

"Yes, but the only ones not accounted for are Kassion and Aruniel. Kassion always brings terrible storms when he visits, so it isn't him."

"And Aruniel's power is to bring out the sadness of a soul. It was meant as a way to cleanse past hurts from those newly arriving in Heaven, but it could be used as a weapon." Lucifer gripped his brothers arm, "It has to be him. Chloe has had several bouts of sadness lately, but I thought it was because of me. He must have been watching her and affecting her mood."

Amenadiel looked worried, "Maybe we should do a fast check around the city to see if we can find him."

Lucifer nodded in agreement, "Right. Let's do it." He walked toward the women, "Ladies, Amenadiel and I need to check on something. Linda, Ms Lopez, do you need a ride?"

Linda stood, "No I have my car. Please just call me if I can do anything."

Ella also stood up. "I'm fine. I think I'll go downstairs for a while."

Lucifer nodded, then turned to his demon, "Maze will you stay close please?"

She crossed her arms, "Fine. I'll check the books and order some liquor for Lux. But only because I don't want to be bored while I babysit. I'll be in the office."

Chloe moved to Lucifer's side, "What are you up to? Can I help?"

He looked down into her eyes, "We're going to make a sweep of the area to see if one of our siblings is around. You can help by staying here, where I know you are safe. And if you suddenly feel overwhelmingly sad, pray to me immediately."

She leaned up to kiss his jaw, "Okay. I'll go downstairs and keep Ella company." 

"Wonderful." He strode past his brother, "Chop, chop, Amenadiel. Let's get this done."

The two brothers disappeared as everyone else took the elevator downstairs.


	9. Chapter 9

Hell was truly an awful place. It was dark, and miserable beyond belief. Ash constantly made it's way down onto every surface. There were no trees, or dirt, or green growth. It seemed to be entirely composed of grey, flat rock, which existed solely as a surface for the complex machinery of guilt replays.

The endless canyons of doors, filled with dead souls running through their personal hell-loops, were an impressive sight. The doors would sometimes rattle and buck, to spill flashes of light out into the darkness. Other times, they stayed firmly closed, only allowing the sounds of sorrow, screams and pain to fill the air. The worst part was the insane laughter of those who had become aware of their loops but couldn't stop them.

None of it really mattered to the angel. His only reason for being in Hell was to cement his place next to his Father; and to do that, he needed to kill Lucifer, Michael, and Amenadiel. He walked on through the gloom, savoring the idea of permanently removing his hated brothers.

Still, he knew better than to lose focus in the maze of doors. He kept the bulk of his attention on getting safely to his destination. He sometimes flew down the corridors because it was the fastest way through, but there were dangers lurking in the cavernous shadows for the unwary. Today he chose to walk through. It was somewhat safer, as long as he didn't open any of the doors. He reminded himself not to let some past guilt draw him into a room, where he would become trapped.

Whenever he could, he avoided the whole thing and crossed the dimension barrier to arrive directly at the fortress. But that wasn't possible today. He glanced up to gauge the distance remaining, and stopped to study the structure's strange appeal.

He had to admit that Lucifer had created an imposing structure that perfectly overwhelmed the barren land. A damnation destination… glorious in its mockery of the Silver City, with graceful arches and buttresses of gleaming marble that rose high above the sterile rock. Yet it was strong beyond imagining and defensible against enemies. It was Lucifer's first grand F.U. to his Father after he healed and fought his way to the title of King.

It gave the appearance of fragile beauty, yet no enemy had ever breeched the walls by force. It had enough space for faithful servants, a large room for war counsels or defense, a throne room for the King to grant favors or dole out punishment, a banquet hall used during the peaceful time after Lucifer had decimated all those who fought against his reign, and the inner quarters for sleep and other nocturnal activities. It was born of his will, brought forth from the granite backbone of the mountain that formed the foundation and rear of the building. The north-facing entrance rose up and looked out over the vast plain of darkness. The only light near the palace other than the white glow of the structure, itself, came from the great abyss of fire that bordered the eastern edge of the building. Perversely, Lucifer had place a large balcony on that side, which overlooked the horrid inferno. It jutted out over the blazing pit, so that anyone standing there would feel engulfed by the flames and flickering light. It made an excellent (if somewhat dramatic) departure/arrival spot between the dimensions, but now that Michael was in residence, it was too risky to use.

The angel looked over his shoulder as he continued through the gloom. He hurried along the path, hoping to make it to the small, barely used servant entrance of the palace unnoticed. He shook the ash out of his blonde hair as he stood before the door. He tapped gently on the panel. Immediately the door was opened by a female demon and he swept inside to follow her to a tiny, unused storage room.

They both entered the room in silence and shut the door. He reached for the candle and match that waited on the side table. With one strike of the match, the room was cast into feeble light. He turned to the demon before him, "So, what can you tell me?"

The female demon known as Dereen gave him a shrug, "All is going according to plan. I have a spy watching Michael. She tells me that he is getting suspicious and has started to leave Hell more often."

"He's going to Lucifer for advice. The two seem to have gotten close again rather quickly."

"So we have twin angels to defeat?"

"No. There are three that must be taken down. But don't worry. You concentrate on Michael, while I work on distracting Lucifer and Amenadiel."

"Fine by me. That bastard, Michael, left me in chains to rot after I threw the human child off a cliff."

The angel smiled at her, "Yes, he and Lucifer are overly fond of human pets. Personally I find them to be pointless." He gave her a sharp look, "Which is lucky for you, otherwise you would still be in those chains."

"I am aware that I owe you a debt and I will repay it by killing Michael. But remember, I want the kingdom of Hell."

"You will have it. As soon as they're dead, I will help you take control and then I'll gladly leave this place in your hands for the rest of eternity."

"Then we are agreed. I'll get the demons stirred up again so that Michael has no rest. That will make it easier to taint his soul. Bring out the beast instead of the angel."

"Oh, I would dearly love to see that!"

"Ha, my little spy has already begun to tempt him. Once he takes the bait, he will quickly fall from grace." She slapped her thigh in glee, "It will be easy to destroy him."

The angel frowned, "I don't want the details. Just get it done."

She moved closer and whispered, "Yes. If you know too much, you might begin to feel responsible. You might end up a permanent guest here." She gave him a knowing glance.

He pushed her away and angrily left the room. His disgusted voice carried back to her, "I accept no blame. I am doing what I must. Father needs a son who is worthy of his grace; me. Just get the job done. I don't care how."

She laughed wickedly, "That's what I'm counting on." 

Meanwhile, in the palace above, Michael arrived to question Maccut, Kennet and Allatia. Guilt set heavily on him for letting his desire for Ella come before duty. He knew Lucifer's anger was justified. The longer it took to ferret out his traitor, the longer Chloe and Trixie were in danger. The choice was clear. He would find the traitor before he left Hell again, no matter how long it took. He felt hollow, remembering Ella's hurt when he left. Human emotion was much more difficult to understand than he thought. He was causing Ella and himself pain. Perhaps it would be better if he never saw her again. He shook himself out of the self-pity that crept into his heart. He had a job to do. Lucifer, Chloe and Trixie needed him. He made his way to the council chambers to wait for his demons to join him. It wasn't long before Kennet entered the room.

The young demon gave Michael a curious look, "You wanted to see me?"

Michael stood very close, "Yes. And I apologize in advance, but I don't have the luxury of doing this gently. He focused on the demon's eyes, "Tell me your truth!"

The words rang in the demon's mind, echoing painfully. He stuttered, "I… I s…s… serve you, my lord."

Michael, eased back on his demand, "Do you know who is working against me?"

Kennet frowned, "No. But I have wondered at some of the attacks. They seem to be too well aimed, too well informed…"

Michael stepped back, letting go of the demon's mind. "Thank you, Kennet. You may go, but do not speak of this to the others."

Kennet gave a small bow and left the room as fast as possible.

Michael pursed his lips, angry that he was still no closer to an answer. He stood up straighter when he realized he wasn't alone. He turned to find Allatia walking toward him.

She smiled seductively, "My lord. I'm surprised to find you here." She place one hand on his arm, "Have you changed your mind about my offer?"

Michael forced himself to remain relaxed under her touch. He gave her a knowing smile, "Let me close the doors, so that we may speak in private."

Allatia laughed. This was the part of her work that she enjoyed the most; corrupting innocence. She turned to watch him walk back to her, "So now we are private. What would you have me do?" She moved to run her hands up his shirt-front, lust flowing through her as she looked into his deep green eyes.

Michael, immediately took control, "Allatia, I command you to tell me the truth."

Her face became a mask of pain and her hands fisted into the material of his shirt as she fought his demand. "No. I can't."

He pushed more power into her mind, "Don't make this worse. Tell me."

She gasped, "I am to seduce you. To corrupt you and keep you distracted."

His eyes filled her entire mind, "Tell me why."

"Dereen commands it. She and the angel, Aruniel, will reward me when you fall and she takes control of Hell."

He sent a single burst of power into her, and she blacked out, dropping against him. He eased her down onto the floor and quickly left the room, moving swiftly toward the eastern side of the palace. Aruniel! He should have guessed. Once again, he pondered the change in all the Heavenly Host. Every brother and sister seemed to be changing, some for the worse. He had to get to Lucifer and tell him that Dereen was free and that Aruniel was behind the attacks in Los Angeles.

From an alcove, Dereen watched Michael leave the council room, noting how determined he seemed. She kept in the shadows, blending in with the darkness. Slowly she trailed behind him. She realized he was making his way toward the grand balcony that looked out over the great abyss of fire. He seemed very focused on getting out. Something was wrong. Maybe he knew. She decided that she had to act before Michael could get to Lucifer. She moved faster, know she had very little time before he manifested his wings to make the jump into the earthly dimension. As she got closer, she could smell the molten rock, feel the heat, and hear the hiss and crackle of the living flames. Fountains of fire rose up to bathe the balcony in the deadly glow of the orange and gold light. Michael stood near the railing, and gazed out at the strange, sad beauty of the place. It was difficult to look down into the flames for too long. Despair and hate flowed along with the fire, overwhelming even the strongest. He shook off the effects of the pit and smiled. He had the answer. Now Lucifer could protect Chloe and Trixie, and perhaps he could apologize to Ella.

As Michael paused near the rail to gather his thoughts, Dereen crept as close as possible, moving on silent feet. As soon as his wings appeared, and he made the first strong downbeat to take flight, she moved. He was past the rail of the balcony and above the fire far quicker than she expected, but she knew there was no choice. She would either go through the barrier with Michael or die in the fire if she couldn't reach him. Running swiftly, she leapt up onto the balcony rail and launched herself into the air aiming for Michael's back. She landed right between his wings, hanging on tightly as they made the jump through the barrier.

He tried to stop, using his wings to back pedal and throw off the weight on his back, but it was too late. They appeared in the sky over the patio of his brother's penthouse. Dereen held tight, her legs gripping his waist as the knife in her hand flashed. She brought it down between his wings, aiming for this heart. The blade sunk deep.

He cried out and fell the last 100 feet onto the terrace. She jumped off to land next to him, noting the bright red stain spreading onto his shirt and wings. "One down and one to go." She smiled and licked the blood from her knife as she quickly ran through the living area to search the bedrooms beyond.

In a small, neglected bedroom she found a bag of women's clothing marked for charity. She grabbed a dress, turned on the water in the bathroom and quickly rinsed Hell's ash from her skin and hair. She put on the clothing and silently walked back into the living area. With a final glance at Michael's limp body, she walked down the stairs and quietly slipped into the crowd at Lux.


	10. Chapter 10

As Dereen crept downstairs into Lux to disappear into the crowd, Ella and Chloe sat just a few feet away at the main bar. Ella nervously tapped her fingers on the counter. "When did you say Lucifer would be back?"

Chloe smiled at her, "He'll be back soon. Don't worry everything will be all right."

Ella looked even more agitated, "I'm usually the one with the positive outlook, but something is wrong. I feel sick, like emotionally sick. I keep wanting to find Michael." She stared into the distance, organizing her thoughts. "I was kind of detached when he left because he's so wonderful and I'm just me and I felt like our relationship wasn't as important to him…" She gave Chloe a frustrated nudge, "How is a girl supposed to handle insecurity when you're dating," she leaned in to whisper the last words, "an angel, or…" she gestured at Chloe, "the Devil himself."

Chloe looked around, and then whispered back, "Lucifer told me you knew. So, any time you need to vent, I'm here for you."

"Thank you. I'm thinking I'll need lots of girls nights so we can compare notes." She smiled sheepishly, "When do you think Michael will be back? I really want to apologize."

Chloe gave her a worried look, "I'm not sure. What if we go upstairs to the penthouse to wait? You can rest on the couch or just pace if that helps."

Ella stood up, nervous energy radiating out of her, "Yeah. Please. I need to move, but the noise down here is making me tense."

They walked to the elevator, and Ella gave her a hug as they rode up to Lucifer's home, "Thanks for understanding. I'm kind of head over heels about the guy but I'm still trying to deal with everything."

"Hey, I know exactly what that feels like. I nearly ruined everything with Lucifer when I first found out, then we both fought the attraction for the longest time. Now that we're together I try to take things a day at a time, but I still worry about all the crazy, sometimes dangerous things that make up my life."

The elevator doors opened and Ella stepped out, "Yep. We're living a comic book life. I think I'll…" Her sentence was never finished as she let out a cry, "Michael!"

She ran to the terrace where Michael's crumpled form lay face down, his dark wings wet with blood. She knelt beside him, pulling off her t-shirt to press against the wound on his back. She looked up a Chloe. "I have to keep pressure on this. Will you check for a pulse?"

Chloe nodded, already moving to touch his neck below the jaw. She held her fingers there for a moment, and then let out the breath trapped in her lungs, "He's alive."

The elevator dinged and opened. Lucifer and Amenadiel strode into the room arguing, until Chloe yelled for help. Both brothers ran to the terrace, "What happened?"

"We don't know. We just found him like this." Ella lifted her tear-streaked face to Lucifer, "He's been stabbed and it's bad."

Amenadiel checked the wound. "Hell-forged blade. It went deep."

Lucifer gave Amenadiel a worried frown, "Let's get him into the back bedroom." Each brother took a position under a wing and dragged Michael inside. Lucifer kept one hand tight against the wound to slow the bleeding, "Don't you dare die on me, Michael." He mumbled against his brother's shoulder, "If you end up back in the Silver City, don't expect me to come visit."

Ella overheard Lucifer's words, "Will he be able to come back if he dies?"

"Ms Lopez, if he dies and goes back to the Silver City, he won't remember anything of his time with us. He'll go back to being Dad's loyal soldier." He gave her a sorrowful shrug, "It's sort of a celestial re-set button."

She gazed up at Lucifer, eyes drenched in tears, "But I just found him."

Lucifer tipped his head to the side, working to understand the expression on Ella's face, he gave her a sad look and quietly asked, "You two are lovers, yes?"

Her lip trembled and she gave a shaky nod of her head.

She moved aside so that Amenadiel and Lucifer could get Michael to the bed and arrange him stomach down with his wings draped over both sides of the mattress. Chloe ran in, her arms full of medical supplies and a fresh shirt for Ella. Ella yanked the shirt over her head, and then took the scissors to cut Michael's shirt open up the center of his back. She wiped away as much blood as possible and cleaned the area between his wings. "Should I try to stitch this?"

Lucifer shook his head, "No, I don't think it will do any good. Just stay with him. Talk to him, Ella. Or better yet, address your thoughts to him, like a prayer. Since you have been together, there's a good chance that he'll hear you even in this state of unconsciousness." He moved toward the hallway door, "Chloe, will you come with me for a moment?"

Chloe followed him down the hall to his living area.

Lucifer turned to face her, "Stand back a bit darling."

She stepped back as Lucifer began to concentrate. He looked upward, closed his eyes and with a gasp unfurled his wings. Lucifer gave her a look of acceptance and quirked one eyebrow, "The bloody things are here to stay, so I'll use them." He held out his hand to her, beckoning her near, "Be a dear and take one of the smaller feathers from my left wing." He pointed to the proper location and Chloe separated out a small, fluffy one that glowed with light at her touch. She shivered as the glowing heat of the feather in her fingers set off a matching pulse of warmth inside her chest. She quickly plucked the small feather out of his wing. "Give that to Ms. Lopez and have her apply it to the wound."

Chloe ran back to the bedroom as Lucifer slouched onto the couch. Amenadiel joined him, "I'm glad your wings are back."

"Well, yes. They do come in handy every now and again." He gave his brother a smirk, but quickly turned serious, "Now, how do you supposed Michael ended up near dead on my terrace?"

"It had to be the traitor he's been looking for in his inner circle."

"Yes. And that wound was inflicted at close range. I seriously doubt that Michael could have made it through the barrier if he was stabbed in Hell."

Amenadiel gave him a worried look, "which means the demon behind the attack is probably here on earth."

Lucifer's eyes flashed red, "Perfect. Ready to go hunting, brother?"

"Oh yeah." Amenadiel stood up, more than ready to fight. Then he paused, "But I think we should talk with Maze first."

Suddenly light filled the room, shining incredibly bright. Both brothers turned to look down the hall. A happy shout followed, "Yes! Michael you're going to be all right!"

The brothers shared joyful smiles and clapped each other on the back before looking away in embarrassment. They quickly broke apart to walk into the bedroom.

Ella was curled next to Michael's side, underneath one black wing. She carefully hugged his waist and kissed his cheek as he smiled weakly at her, "'m fine, love."

Lucifer grinned at him, "welcome back brother."

Michael groaned, "Thanks…"

Amenadiel, sat near the bed, "Did you see who did this?"

"No. Someone jumped onto my back just as I was making the dimension jump. I was stabbed as I appeared above Lux." He closed his eyes in exhaustion, "But it was probably Dereen. She has escaped and is working with Aruniel."

Amenadiel and Lucifer shared a look as Michael gave in to his need for sleep and blacked out again.

Downstairs, Dereen kept to the edge of the crowd, making her way to the ladies room. She stepped into an empty stall and lifted the hem of her dress to check the knives strapped to each thigh. She stepped back out into Lux watching for any sign of Lucifer. She hoped she could take him by surprise, force him to make the jump back to hell and kill him. With the two brothers gone, she could rule as the new Queen of Hell. She smiled as she saw Lucifer make his way down the stairs, but started to curse when she notice another angel at his side.

She moved away from the two men, only to find herself too close to Mazikeen who strode into the crowd. She circled away again as Maze joined the two angels.

Mazikeen smiled eagerly, hoping for some action, "Patrick said you needed me?"

Amenadiel gave her a sad look, "Yes, Maze. Michael was attacked and nearly killed by a demon blade just a few moments ago."

Lucifer nodded, "We believe the demon is nearby. But she isn't working alone. One of our siblings is involved."

'So, you need me to track the demon?"

"No, I can handle that." Lucifer gave her a wary look, "Amenadiel wants to take you with him. You see, Aruniel isn't in Los Angeles. We think he may be hiding in Hell."

"You want me to go back to Hell?" she said in stunned disbelief. "A few months ago, that was all I wanted. But now I've got emotions and guilt. I will be at a big disadvantage there."

Amenadiel nodded and turned to face Lucifer, "Luci, she's right. It's too dangerous.  
I can go alone. If Aruniel is there, I can handle it."

Maze shook her head, "Nope. Not happening." She gripped Amenadiel's arm tightly, "You wouldn't last a minute down there without me." She gave Lucifer a willful look, "I'll do it."

Lucifer looked annoyed at the time spent arguing, "All right. If that's all sorted now, I'll go look for our missing demon, and you two see if you can find the winged malcontent that helped her. Our dear angel of despair has some payback coming."

"Aruniel always was a little jealous."

"Well, he's gone totally mad, if you ask me. It was him, the day that Chloe became so upset. He was probably behind the fire too." Lucifer clenched his jaw. "Don't bring him back to me. I'm trying to be good; to live up to how Chloe sees me, but if I get near him, I will tear him limb from limb."

Maze smiled, "Good to see a little of the old fire in you… But I get it." She stuck her chin up, and growled, "We'll find him and make him pay."

Amenadiel gave her a worried look, but nodded to Lucifer in assurance that they would deal with it.

The two left the club immediately.


	11. Chapter 11

The trip back to Hell was not the yearned-for homecoming Mazikeen once desired. As she suspected, she had changed too much to fit properly. Emotions flowed through her, setting off a fear response that was most unwelcome. Still, the landscape was familiar and she slipped into her natural demonic state with only a bit of effort.

Maze kept her hands wrapped tightly around Amenadiel's shoulders as he flew her into Hell. He held her bridal-style, which left her with too much time to study his face. He still appealed to her despite the fact that he was arrogance personified; often a bigger dick than Lucifer himself. Still he had good qualities too. She looked away, forcing herself to watch the ash fall as they soared along one of the longer corridors. She could see the Fortress in the distance.

As the abyss came into view, Amenadiel glided downward to land on the large balcony. Maze wiggled out of his arms and ran toward the wide arched entry; intent on finding Aruniel.

Amenadiel called out, "Maze, wait."

She stopped and turned to look back at him, just as a demon ran toward her. Maze sidestepped and thrust out her arm, knocking the female off her feet. She sneered down at her opponent, "Allatia, you always did make too much noise. I heard you coming five minutes ago."

The demon jumped up, a blade in each hand as she swiped at Maze.

Maze move side to side, dancing around the blade strokes of her opponent, and making her own moves to cut the other demon. When Allatia kicked one of Maze's knifes out of her hand, Maze immediately struck back hard with her other hand. But Allatia anticipated the move; she twirled, her blade carving a line of blood across one of Maze's biceps. Maze hissed in pain, but continued the dangerous dance. Allatia stepped back and flicked her wrist, using her knife tip to make a short vertical mark in the air. Maze snarled in understanding. The other demon was gloating over being the first to draw blood. Her smug expression released the beast inside Mazikeen. She twirled her knife, dropped into a crouch and used her left hand to motion the other demon to come at her. Allatia smiled in triumph and rush toward her with both blades slicing through the air. Maze stood completely still, waiting. At the last moment, she moved, dipping to the left with her knife arcing low. The blade caught the other demon on the thigh. Allatia cried out but quickly turned to slash at Maze's stomach. Maze turned with her, her fist slamming into the demon's chest. The force of the blow knocked Allatia onto her back. One blade skittered away and the other blade was kicked aside when Maze stomped on Allatia's wrist. The demon howled in pain, but her cry was cut short when Maze punched her into unconsciousness.

Breathing heavily, she stood up to look for Amenadiel. She felt a moment of pride that he had not interfered in her fight; instead trusting her skills. Pride turned to fear when she saw him on his knees, another angel standing over him. She cautiously moved closer and sucked in a breath when she saw that Amenadiel was crying. She knew this was Aruniel's power, yet it surprised her to see how much he enjoying the pain he caused.

She approached slowly. "Amenadiel, get up."

He buried his face in his hands, "No, I can't. I'm going to be trapped here. I stole my brother's wings. I tried to have him killed." He shuddered and turned his tear-stained face up to Maze, "I didn't tell you the truth. I never wanted to break up. I loved you. I wanted you back." He cried harder, "I've done such terrible things. I'm so much worse than Lucifer…"

Maze frowned, "No. Stop this." She turned to face Aruniel. "Why don't you try that trick on me? You sadistic piece of shit."

Aruniel shrugged his shoulders, willing his wings to appear. Maze stepped back, knowing full well the damage angel wings could inflict. But she quickly gave the angel a look of disgust. She gestured to the mottled wings and watched as one long brown feather dropped to the ground. "You're kidding right? I don't think those are going to work for much longer."

Aruniel stared at his damaged wings and screamed in anger, "No. What's happening? How did you harm my wings, demon?"

Maze rolled her eyes, "Maybe you should ask Daddy about your wings. I don't think he appreciates you trying to kill your brothers."

"No, father will praise me for what I'm doing."

She smirked at him. "Oh, I can hear it now. Good job, son. Thanks for helping a demon by-pass my plan for Hell. Thanks for trying to kill my miracle woman and her child, and yeah, thanks for making Amenadiel cry." Maze crossed her arms over her chest. "You really are nuts."

Aruniel roared with anger. He rushed toward Maze, shoving her over the edge of the balcony railing.

Maze felt her hip press against the marble, but instead of resisting, she flipped herself further over, and grabbed Aruniel's shirt in both hands to take him with her. They both went over the side, each grasping at the stone ledge to keep from falling into the fire. Maze pulled herself upward, swinging her leg to get her foot back up onto the ledge. Aruniel also used his arms to lift himself upward. He swiveled both legs up and into Maze's side using his unfurled wings to put extra force into the kick. She grabbed for his wings hoping to take him into the fire with her. But he twisted away as she lost her hold on the rail. He rose above the pit and disappeared.

Maze fell backward. She felt the flames swirling around her and knew it was only a matter of seconds before she died. She stared at the balcony as she dropped, wishing she could say goodbye to Amenadiel.

Suddenly he was there, swooping in from the side to grab her in his arms and soar upward, away from the heat and flames.

She wrapped both arms around his neck and tucked her head against his jaw in a hug then pulled back enough to whisper, "Thank you."

He turned his head to look into her eyes, allowing her to see the track of his tears on his face. His eyes were serious but un-shuttered, letting her see all his feelings, "No. Thank you. You were right. I wouldn't have made it out of here without you."

Maze kept her eyes on his, letting her emotions show before looking away to lighten the moment, "Well, you're my ride. I kind of had to save you."


	12. Chapter 12

While Maze and Amenadiel faced Aruniel in Hell, Dereen moved to intercept Lucifer. She slowly worked her way toward him across the crowded club, wondering about his serious conversation with Mazikeen and Amenadiel. Perhaps they found Michael's body. If so, time was running out. She had to kill Lucifer now.

She made her way directly behind him on the dance floor. The moment he turned around, she turned too, keeping her back to him and grinding her butt against his body to the rhythm of the music. He took her for a customer. "Darling, I would normally love to dirty dance with you…"

She ignored his words and grabbed both his hands drawing them up her thighs under her dress as she continued to gyrate to the music. When his fingers reached the band holding the knife to her leg, he paused, once again trying to get out of her grasp. In one smooth move, Dereen pulled the knife from its sheath and turned in Lucifer's arms to press the blade against his groin. She smiled up at him, "Hello, Lucifer."

He grimaced, "Hello, Dereen. I don't suppose you would care to move that knife a bit."

She laughed lightly, "It doesn't really matter does it? You'll be just as dead."

"Yes, there is that…" He looked down at her considering his next move, "What is it you want, Dereen?"

Too late, she felt the pull of his power, "I want to be the Ruler of Hell."

He smiled, "Is that all?" He acted relieved, "Well I don't want to rule Hell. As far as I'm concerned, you can have it!"

She shook herself and brought the knife up to his throat, "Good. Well, that was easier than I thought." She gave him a careful smile, "So, if you will fly me back and tell the counsel that I have your support as the new Queen, then I will happily stay in Hell and leave the earthly plain alone." She held her knife steadily and kept the look of glee off her face. She wanted to shout. She didn't need his support. All she needed was for him to make the dimension jump. As soon as they reached Hell, she would gut him and dump him into the abyss of fire.

He brought his hands up to her waist, putting some of his sexual magnetism into play. He leaned into her, bringing his lips so close to her ear that she shivered, "Of course, little demon. I'll fly you through the barrier."

He moved to guide her off the dance floor and out of the club.

Lucifer led her to the back alley and allowed his wings to appear. He gestured for her to come to him. "Jump up and place your legs around my waist."

She snickered, "I know I need you to give me a ride, but I wasn't expecting sex.

Lucifer forced himself to smile seductively, "Sex is my default setting, my dear. But in this instance no, it's simply the easiest way for me to get you through the barrier. Your threat to un-man me with your blade has managed to turn off any desire I might have felt for you." 

She laughed again as she jumped up to latch her legs around his waist. She wiggling against him, just to annoy him. He ignored her, immediately taking flight. He made the jump almost instantly. Dereen watched as the city sky and buildings disappeared. They moved through barrier slowly, Lucifer fighting his way into the 'between'. Dereen counted to five, expecting to find herself above the flames of the abyss. She felt the shift and pop of coming through the barrier, but instead of appearing above the balcony, she found herself in pitch darkness.

She screamed. They weren't in Hell. There was nothing but blackness and a howling wind that tore at her hair and clothes. She instinctively lifted her knife to slash at Lucifer. He grabbed her wrist and wrenched the knife out of her hand. She tightened the grip of her legs around his waist as the voices of all the souls she had tortured for her own pleasure filled her ears. Judgment day was upon her. She felt, more than heard Lucifer's angry voice cut through it all, "I kept my word. I took you through the barrier. But I never agreed to take you to Hell." She jerked in fear as he flew straight up and began to twirl, pushing her back and out of his arms. Dereen felt her legs lose their grip on his waist. She fell into the endless void. Her screams were swallowed up by the noise of the bitter wind. He waited until he no longer heard her in the darkness, feeling a scream rise up in his own throat. He forced the fear away, then closed his eyes against the dark and flew. He expected his inner light to guide him out, but after long minutes of searching, he began to panic. The in-between of limbo was a place he had never dared explore before. It was forbidden in the Silver City, but vague shared-knowledge indicated that a divine beacon was necessary to guide anyone out. Lucifer berated himself, "Think fool." Suddenly it hit him. His own light within the void wasn't enough. He required a second angel outside of limbo to get him out. He reached for Amenadiel, then Michael, but nothing happened. He was trapped.

The wind howled, and began to sound like the screams of the damned. Louder and louder it wailed, until he covered his ears with his hands. Suddenly all noise stopped. It was dead silent. He listened to his wings in the total darkness. He cried out as he realized they sounded exactly as they had when he was forced out of Heaven. Pain hit him hard. His wings were burning. He was falling, spiraling endlessly. He fought back the desire to seek shelter in unconsciousness. Instead, he thought of Chloe and instinctively sought out the part of himself that now resided in her. His light. He found it almost instantly, but to his amazement, he also felt her. She was like a pure beacon of love powered by his light. The core of her spirit was so brilliant to his inner eye that he was forced to look away. He focused on her, reached for her with all his will and let her draw him home. In that instant, he knew he would always be able to find her. As he came through the barrier, he folded away his wings.

He was back in his penthouse, but his mind was still fighting the emptiness of the void. Negative emotions threatened to overwhelm him. He dropped Dereen's blade, barely registering the clatter as it hit the floor. He was hollow. Drained of all positive thoughts, he felt a gapping hole in his soul. He didn't belong here. He was meant to rule in Hell. Alone and forever lonely. Happiness wasn't for a monster like him and Chloe would realize that and leave him. She would grow to hate him. Or worse yet, hate herself for accepting him. He grabbed his head with both hands trying to stop the insidious thoughts. Suddenly his arms were full of warm woman. Chloe wrapped herself against his waist and hugged him tight. She pulled back just enough to look up into his eyes, "Are you all right?"

He shook his head, to clear away the pain and focus on his connection with her, "I'll be fine, darling," he said with a strained smile. He pulled her back into his arms, and tapped into the dazzling core of her spirit. The hole in his gut began to fill as he held her tightly and buried his face in her hair. Finally he took a deep breath and relaxed. "I am fine. Thanks to you."

He kissed her, seeking to take and give comfort. But his mouth had barely touched hers, when he was wrenched away. He was tossed backward into the wall with enough force to crack through the surface layers. He stood up, shaking the plaster from his hair, to stare at his sibling, "So Aruniel, you finally decided to face me?"

His brother bowed his head slightly, "Yes. Playtime is over. Let's finish this."

Lucifer stepped forward moving gracefully as he punched his brother in the face. "That's for trying to hurt Trixie." He punched him again, "That's for Chloe." He swung a third time, but Aruniel caught his fist, forcing him down to his knees. He gripped his brother's fist hard, enjoying the pain he inflicted. A sadistic laugh punctuated his question, "Do you know what happens when you force the Devil to feel all his regrets?"

Lucifer tried to stand, shaking his head.

Aruniel pushed power through his fingers where he gripped his brother, "He loses his mind."

Already weakened from his time in limbo, Lucifer's emotions tore through him, breaking down the walls of his will. Tears began to stream down his face as he fought the emotional storm.

Chloe rushed in and jammed her palm upward against Aruniel's nose, hoping to break his hold on Lucifer. It didn't work. The angel staggered but managed to knock Chloe across the room. She fell to her knees sobbing as sadness overwhelmed her.

Aruniel laughed cruelly, "Too easy, brother."

Lucifer roared in anger and launched himself at his brother. Blinded by his own tears, he still managed to get one final punch in, knocking his brother backward onto the floor, while gesturing at Chloe. He dropped to his knees and placed one hand on his heart, trying to fight another wave of regret. He whispered, "Beloved," willing her to understand as he dropped his head in sorrow.

Chloe placed her own hand on her heart and closed her tear-drenched eyes. She focused on the warm connection she shared with Lucifer and felt the heat rise up in her as she slowly climbed to her feet.

Meanwhile Aruniel clambered up from the floor. He grabbed Dereen's discarded blade as he stood. He lifted the knife and ran straight at Lucifer.

Chloe screamed 'No' as she lifted her palm toward Aruniel. Light shot from her hand, catching him in the chest and knocking him off his feet. He spun and dropped face first to the floor.

Lucifer ran toward him and pulled him onto his back. Aruniel coughed and squirmed, clutching at the demon blade buried deep in his heart.

Chloe watched helplessly as blood pumped from the wound, "There's nothing we can do."

Aruniel gave them both a terrible smile, "No worries. I'll just pop back up to the Silver City."

Lucifer shook his head, "I'm afraid not. I can feel your guilt. You're headed for Hell, brother."

Aruniel's eyes became frantic, "No. No. This can't happen to me. Please brother, save me." His grip on the knife loosened as he relaxed into death.

Lucifer looked at the empty shell, his mouth a grim line of determination, "Not even if I could."

He stood and wrapped his arms around Chloe. He raised her hand to his lips and gently kissed her palm where his power and hers, had flowed through her.

She raised her eyes to his, silently questioning. He met her gaze with absolute honesty. Letting her see all the love he felt through the ageless eternity in his eyes.

Ella with Michael braced against her shoulder, came slowly into the room. She looked around warily, "Is everything all right?"

Lucifer gave them a slight smile, "It will be Ms. Lopez. It will be."


	13. Chapter 13

A day later, Lucifer sat on Chloe's couch and smiled at the group of people surrounding him. His family, "Well, looks like another power play derailed."

Amenadiel sat in the side chair, concern clearly showing on his face, "Yes, but Luci, there are others in the Silver City who might decide to take the archangels down. This could be just the start."

Michael sat on the floor, his arm around Ella, holding her tenderly, "I agree. Things are changing. Some of the changes are wonderful," He grinned at Ella silently assuring her she was a good change. Then he turned to his brother, "But other things are changing for the worse."

Lucifer gave him a smile tinged with anger. "Anytime those Celestial pricks want a fight, I'm ready. None of them are a match for us, brothers." He shifted a little so that Chloe could join him on the couch. "I'll let Amenadiel worry about it for now. I just want to enjoy the night."

Chloe smiled and snuggled into his side, "I agree. The night is too pretty to waste." She emphasized the word 'pretty' as she lifted the brand new pendant and platinum chain up from her neck so that it caught the light.

Trixie laughed, happy for her Mother. Ella, Linda and Maze immediately crowded around Chloe, for a better look.

"Oh, it's so beautiful!"

Chloe nodded in agreement, "It is, isn't it. It's a diamond, shaped like a tear drop, surrounded by the dark round stones that match Lucifer's ring."

Ella gave her a side-ways look, "Girl, that diamond is huge!"

Maze nodded in agreement, but her gaze locked on the small black stones. She stared until she caught the slight movement eddying below the surface of each. She gave Lucifer a shocked look, "Those are from the same source as your ring?"

"Yes, Mazikeen. Any objections?"

Maze's smile got larger and larger, until she hooted in satisfied laughter. "Not a single one." She gave Chloe a nudge, "Make sure you get him to tell you about those black stones, soon though."

Chloe gave Lucifer a worried look, "Do I want to know?"

He kissed her forehead, "Another night." He gave her a 'cat that got the cream' smile and moved to place an arm around her shoulder.

He glanced at his twin, noting the brand new boots on his feet. "Nice shoes, brother."

"Thanks, they're more my style and since Hell has been re-booted, I thought they were fitting."

Lucifer raised his glass and grinned at him, "Very. So here's to Hell ruled by the Council of Demons instead of one of us. May they reign for eternity!"

Linda shouted, "Amen!" and then laughed in embarrassment.

Chloe watched all their friends talking and laughing. She sighed in contentment as she angled her chin up to put her lips very close to Lucifer's ear, "I need to tell you something later."

He quirked an eyebrow at her and gave her his full attention. "What is it, beloved?"

"Remember the morning you gave me your light?" She searched his face, knowing that he did. "Well, along with your angelic gift, your human side was also working extraordinarily well that morning."

He stared at her, not understanding.

She rolled her eyes, "Never mind. I'll tell you later. Just know that we love you."

He smiled at the word love, then jerked upright to gape at her, "Did you say we?" His hand slid to her stomach as she raised both eyebrows and nodded slightly.

He raised his eyes skyward and whispered, "Oh God." Then he kissed her. His miracle was just beginning.


End file.
